


Catharsis

by Lacrimosa (humanyubel)



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emetophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, POV Female Character, Short & Sweet, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/Lacrimosa
Summary: n. The process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions.





	1. ocean town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimura Kouichi wanted to fall in love.

Kimura Kouichi had a secret. She was in love with her twins boyfriend. It wasn’t a conscious decision, it really wasn’t. Her feelings had begun early on in the Digital World, after her brother and Takuya had saved her.

 

It’d been slow coming but never bothered her, it was just an itch at the base of her spine, hardly noticeable unless she focused on it. That all changed when they were fourteen. Takuya was shorter than her now, his hair softer without the hat hair, his smile wider. She was absolutely smitten.

 

Takuya acted the same way around her as he did the others, friendly and autumn teases, where the sunlight was hazy and his laughter tree leaves falling down. He was incredibly beautiful and she hated herself for thinking about him so much. She hadn’t liked anyone before and Izumi wasn’t helpful for once. She dodged her questions and averted her eyes. Kouichi had never missed her confident green eyes more than in those moments. 

 

When Izumi hugged her goodbye, a lingering floral scent accompanied her. Izumi always smelled good but the flowers smelled like sadness.

 

She had caught Takuya in her arms once, and that was what sealed the deal. _ Takuya had tripped down the stairs like she had once but Kouichi had been waiting for him. He’d nearly floated down into her arms, everything was in dying sunlight and he barely registered as weight in her arms. _

 

_ He quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and looked around surprised. _

 

_ “Holy shit, Kouichi.” He had said, eyes wide, cheeks red. Their faces were so close and Kouichi’s heart rate skyrocketed. Her face flushed scarlet and she felt beads of sweat roll down her temple.  _

 

_ Takuya had broken the awkward silence with a smile and climbed out of Kouichi’s arms without much ado. _

 

_ “Thanks Kouichi, I probably would’ve broken my neck if you hadn’t been here!”  _

 

_ Kouichi’s blood had frozen in her veins. _

 

After she’d went over to Takuya’s house she’d excused herself to the bathroom, phone in hand. Her fingers dialed Izumi’s phone number instinctively. Izumi picked up on the first ring, as she always did.

 

“Kouichi chan?” her voice was groggy and Kouichi vaguely entertained the idea that she had woken her up. But that seemed far out there, it was the wrong time for her to be sleeping.

 

“I like him, I really like him. I don’t know what to do. He’s just so-” Kouichi cut herself off for a breath. There was so many ways to describe him. “Takuya.” she groaned in frustration. Why couldn’t she word it right?

 

Izumi sounded much more alert when she spoke. Kouichi could imagine her eyebrows drawn up in surprise.

 

“Huh? Takuya? You like Taku-” Izumi took in a gasp of breath and Kouichi heard her bed creak, her footfalls hit the hardwood of her bedroom floor like thunder.

 

Kouichi heard her knees hit the floor of her bathroom and then the sound of retching. It sounded like she was forcing moss out of her throat, it sounded wet and Kouichi felt like gagging herself.

 

It went on for about two minutes, Izumi periodically coughing in between.

 

“S-sorry.” Izumi said when it was all over, Kouichi heard her quiet groan.

 

“Are you okay? Not feeling well?”

 

“Yeah.” Izumi’s voice doesn’t sound right but then again, she had just thrown up.

 

“I’m so sorry, do you want me to hang up?” Of course it wasn’t her thought, sometimes you just got sick. Izumi didn’t sound ready to talk but Kouichi could practically hear her shake her head no.

 

“N-no. I’m fine, you can continue. I want to hear.” Kouichi frowned and glanced at the door before she continued her hushed conversation.

 

“I saved his life, Izumi chan. He fell down a flight of stairs! He said he would’ve broken his neck if I hadn’t caught him in time!” Kouichi covered her mouth afterwards to stifle her breathing.

 

“That’s horrible.” Izumi said, choked again.

 

“I’m glad he’s okay. Do you think I should tell him?”

 

Izumi made a noise that sounded like a half sob, her throat must’ve been hurting really bad.

 

“Kouichi I don’t know if I’d do that…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I think Kouji and Takuya are…” She trailed off, not seeing the need to finish. Kouichi’s eyes widened.

“You think so?” Kouichi’s breath caught in her throat. If that was true then...she wished her brother the best.

 

A small selfish part of her wanted to believe that wasn’t true, that she had a chance.

 

“Yeah. I really do.” Izumi coughed again. Then she spoke again. “I need to go, Kouichi chan.”

 

“I love you.” Kouichi said, eyebrows drawn up in worry. Izumi really didn’t sound good. Izumi made another noise. Izumi sounded like she was drowning.

  
“I love you too.” The line went dead.


	2. left field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi never wanted to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really violent emetophobia this chapter.

Izumi laid folded upon the cold bathroom tiles, forehead slick with sweat and self loathing.

 

Her hot forehead rested against the edge of the cool bowl. She felt pathetic like this, laying down ready to die.

 

It’d steadily worsened until she didn’t have the energy to pick up the phone. She felt the petals tickle the back of her throat. Tickle was lightly using the word. She felt the petals crawl up her throat and settle deep in her lungs.

 

What kind of idiot was she? She fell in love with her best friend and she loved  _ Takuya _ .

 

_ “I love you.”  _ Her voice supplied her. “Kouichi chan...You’re so cruel.”

 

Fairytale endings weren’t realistic. Of course Kouichi wouldn’t play for her own team. 

 

Every inhale and exhale choked her. Her vision occasionally blacked out and all she could do was retch into the ceramic. She’d been dealing with this for some time, but it was only small petals here and there. Now she ended up expelling entire bouquets. 

 

They’d changed colors. Before they had been dark red roses, still hopeful. Now they were water stressed black roses. 

 

She shoved her fingers in the back of her throat and dug out a particularly large clump of petals. She could’ve gotten surgery for this, she could’ve.

 

But she hadn’t because even though it hurt so much, she’d rather hurt than never feel anything ever again. Kouichi wouldn’t ever love her and that was to be expected.

 

Kouichi liked Takuya. She felt burning anger in her chest, bright like fire. Takuya got to have both of them like him. Takuya didn’t know how lucky he was to have Kouichi like him. Then the feeling of utter disgust in herself returned. What girl with self respect allowed this to happen?

 

Her vision swam and her fingers trembled as they gripped the bowl. She wished she had called Kouichi again. It’d be nice to hear about her day, it’d been lonely in this bathroom.

  
She heard the door open and blinked at the green tennis shoes before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti gave me chapter titles.


	3. gumdrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouichi held her like she was something more than a best friend.

 

Kouichi dropped down to her best friends level, there were petals laying everywhere. Casualties in love. Izumi’s face was covered in tears and wet petals clinging to her cheeks and forehead. Stray petals petals littered throughout her hair. 

 

Kouichi saw her try her hardest to smile. It was a little difficult when she felt like she was going to cough out a lung full of flowers. 

 

“Izumi chan? Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” Kouichi pulled her closer to her, plucked off the petals. Izumi sniffled. 

 

“I’m fine. Just under the weather.”

 

“How far along are you?” Kouichi asked, ignoring her flimsy excuse.

 

“Late.” Izumi spoke and she plucked a petal out of her mouth. It was hard to speak.

 

“Izumi chan...who wouldn’t like you? I’ve never seen you this mixed up before.” Kouichi stroked her hair out of her face, blue eyes kind and Izumi allowed herself to be weak. What did she have to lose. She should at least be honest with Kouichi.

 

“You.” She said, flower petals spilling from her parted lips. The other girl looked stunned for a moment before she started to laugh.

 

She laughed so hard she began to cry, shoulders heaving. Izumi stared, eyes widened in shock at the sight before her. Izumi felt tears slowly slip down her face. She covered her face, eyes unseeing until Kouichi grabbed her hands.

 

Her palms were so warm. They gently pried her hands away from her face. She smiled at Izumi like everything was right in the world and it was going to be okay, that she wasn’t going to die.

 

She gently head butted Izumi, the same smile still on her face.

 

“Did you really think I’d ever reject you? You’re my best friend… I was so worried when you never answered my calls. I had to save up money to take the bus. I’m so sorry you had to suffer.”

 

Izumi choked, in awe of the girl in front of her.

 

“What about Takuya?” She felt hopeful but a tiny piece of her still continued to insist it was all fake. That she wasn’t hearing what Kouichi was truly saying.

 

Kouichi laughed.

 

“H-he has Kouji. I’m really happy for them. I’ve liked Takuya for a long time, but they’re happy together.” Kouichi leaned closer, lips barely brushing against the blonde’s.

 

“Why don’t we fall in love, Izumi chan?” Izumi could only nod, as if this wasn’t happening and it was a dream. 

 

Kouichi pressed her lips against hers in a chaste kiss and Izumi felt something dark and warm blossom within her chest. When they parted she exhaled entire red roses. It didn’t hurt, instead she felt like laughing. Kouichi looked startled but she laughed too. Izumi wasn’t sure if she had ever loved Kouichi more than she did in that moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get something really short out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post a short Tomoki one shot in an hour or so heh.


End file.
